


Days of Comfort

by nicedragon



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Children, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicedragon/pseuds/nicedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au in which Aoba's a young adult/teenager and Clear is a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walk and Hands

Aoba tried to keep his pace slow and even so not to pull or make the child whose hand he was holding stumble. 

Aoba was fairly happy with how this little afterschool job was turning out. He'd babysat children before and found them hard to manage; being energetic and curious. Clear wasn't like that though. He was curious and enthusiastic, but wasn't at all difficult. He never tried to wander from Aoba's sight and seemed wholly interested in whatever book Aoba read to him or movie they watched together. He was well behaved, easy to comfort, and listened well. 

Clear hummed as he held onto Aoba's hand. His feet would catch on themselves and he'd stumble every once in awhile but Aoba's hand helped him keep his balance; though it may as well be the thing that was causing him to stumble more than he would on his own. He didn't mind though. He really liked spending time with Aoba, he didn't mind so much what they were doing because when it was with Aoba it always made Clear happy. He looked forward to the time they spent together. 

Aoba smiled down at him. 

"Let's sit down for a bit." Aoba said. He strayed toward a bench and Clear scrambled onto it next to Aoba, folding up his legs.

"Aoba-san," Clear tugged on Aoba's sleeve. "Can we hold hands more?"

Aoba straightened. "Of course." He answered and held out his hand. He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. Clear was such a good child. 

Clear's hand couldn't wrap around Aoba's fully so he held onto Aoba's fingers. Clear beamed. 

Eventually, Aoba pulled his hand away to straighten Clear's scarf and retie one of his shoes. It was about time they should start walking back and on the way Clear stumbled more and his eyes fluttered. Aoba ended up carrying him into the house, holding him gently to his chest.


	2. Puppy love

Clear sat on the floor of Aoba's room while Aoba rummaged under his bed.

"Tch, I know it's here... Ah! Here we go."

With a smile Aoba pulled out a rumpled box. 

"Maybe tomorrow we can walk to the library and get some new books."

Ever since Aoba had started to look after Clear he'd stop by the library weekly to pick up children's books to read together. This week they'd finished them all early, running out.

"For today though, we can have a go at this."

Clear sat up straighter and craned his neck to see the box in Aoba's hand. It was a board game. By the look of the box it was an old one. 

Aoba set it on the floor between them and took a look at it himself. His eyebrows drew down as he looked at it... He didn't remember exactly how this game went. 

He opened it nonetheless and set the top of the box aside. Inside was a board with different colored squares and small metal figurine game pieces.

As Aoba took out the game, Clear sat watching him. Clear, since their first afternoon together, had grown attached to Aoba. He knew he liked Aoba a lot but he didn't think further into the sweet feeling. He liked doing things with Aoba, he liked when Aoba played with him and read to him. He couldn't help but smile when he heard Aoba approach, getting home after school or work. When Aoba got home, Clear would greet him with a stumbling run and outstretched arms. Aoba would bend and hug him and Clear would be pressed against Aoba's chest and in his own chest his heart would be thumping. 

"Aoba-san, Aoba."

Aoba looked up to see Clear crawling forward. 

"Aoba-san."

Clear crawled onto Aoba's lap. Aoba set a game piece he'd been holding aside and patted Clear's back with his other hand. He blinked surprised at first, but then exhaled and smiled. He rubbed a circle on Clear's back. Clear wrapped his arms around Aoba's stomach.


End file.
